Poison and wine
by percephine
Summary: The events at Sargasso with a major twist. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Lies

**AN: Hey everyone, it's me again! Well I finally got my internet back. Unfortunately some of my fan fiction notes I had seemed to have up missing and since I didn't want to make my loyal readers wait While I found them I made this short story to hold them over. Credit for the story title goes to Maura and the chapter title was made by angelmarie. The story is in Astral's POV. Enjoy! ^ ^**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. Or even my notes at this point.**

Even as Vector said those awful things about Yuma lying I couldn't believe it. " Yuma? This isn't true is it? " It took everything I had to not let the pain I felt get into my voice.

" Astral. . . I . . . " Yuma muttered without looking me in the eyes before finally going silent. So it was true. I kept myself composed but inside I felt a terrible pain and anger. Yuma had betrayed me. The one person I trusted above all others had lied and hidden things from me. And why did he do it? Because he trusted someone else, a Barian none the less, more than me.

When me and Yuma started to form Zexal I still could help but feel angry at him for lying to me. It only got worse when I started hearing the Barian's awful voice whispering into my ear and reminding me about how Yuma lied and I couldn't trust him anymore. " He lied to You. " I heard Vector say. " He kept things hidden from you. What's to stop him from doing it again? "

After that my anger when past the boiling point and without realizing it I started lashing out verbally at Yuma. " He's right! " I screamed at Yuma. " How do I know you won't lie to me again!? How do I know you won't betray me and hurt me again!? How can I trust someone would trust the enemy over their own partner!? How can I- "

I was interrupted when Shark's face appeared on a screen next to me yelling, " Astral stop it! "

I turned toward Shark yelling, " But he lied and kept secrets not only from me but all of you! "

" And look what you're doing to him! " Shark yelled in return. But what did he mean? What could I have possibly done to Yuma? I turned toward Yuma and immediately regretted everything I said.

Yuma was hunched over a little with his hands pressed against the side of his face. As I looked at his face I could see a heavy stream of tears falling and hitting the ground. You could see the horrible pain in his eyes from a mile away as he let out little whimpers and whines of " I'm sorry. " over and over again in a heartbreaking mantra.

I tried to reach out to Yuma and say something to offer him some comfort but as I reached for him I heard Vector say in that fake sweet voice, " Astral! Look what you've done! You made Yuma-kun cry! " As he talked I could see Yuma stiffen before falling into heavier sobs than before, which I honestly didn't even think was possible.

Then I heard That _Things_ voice in my ears again. " You know I was planning on going after you but I suppose Yuma would work too. " I didn't understand what he meant but before I could try an think it through I heard Vector again but this time his words seemed to be aimed to Yuma.

My suspicion was confirmed when I looked back over to Yuma to see him covering his ears trying to block out Vector's voice. " What's the matter Yuma-kun? " Vector said in that sickeningly sweet voice of his again. " Are you still mad at me for tricking you? Or are you mad at yourself for falling for my lies and not being able to protect your friend? "

" Leave Yuma alone! " I yelled with a fierce anger toward the Barian.

Unfortunately he didn't listen and just continued his assault on Yuma. " You'll never be able to protect him you know? It's only a matter of time before you fall for another person's lies and do the same thing all over again. What will happen to your little friends then? They'll probably be injured, or worse. And it will be all your fault. "

With that Yuma stiffened again, eyed wide with fear. I saw it but I was so angry at that moment all I could see was Yuma listening to him again and not to me. Without thinking I pulled my hand back and slapped Yuma hard in the face screaming, " Listen to me for once in your life! "

Yuma held his hand to the side of his face that was now red where I slapped him and stared at me with a mixture of shock and fear that automatically made my heart sink. But before I could do anything to make up for it I heard Vector's insane laughter before hearing him scream, " You've done it now Astral! Your bond is now broken! "

Before I could do anything to stop it me and Yuma were pulled apart and while was thrown hard onto the ground Yuma seemed to be held floating in the air. " Your lies have blackened you heart and turned your friends against you! " I heard Vector shout. " Now give into the darkness! "

I could just watch in terror as I heard Yuma scream out in pain as tendrils if darkness seemed to come out of his chest and wrap him in a strange cocoon of negative energy before he finally broke out. Except what came out didn't really look like Yuma with it's right black eye color instead of Yuma's normal red like the other one and strange black vines of darkness seemed to have permanently etched themselves into his skin.

Before I could even blink the thing that looked like Yuma was already in front of me with with one of my wrists in each of his hands and holding me up. " I think it's time I called the shots for once Astral. " Then I felt His darkness spread to me as he forced me into Dark Zexal. I tried to fight he was just too strong as he pulled me deeper and deeper into the darkness before I finally blacked out.

 **AN: Well that's all for now! Don't forget to review! ^ ^**


	2. Remembrance

**AN: Hey Everyone, me again! ^ ^ Sorry this chapter is so late but to be honest I just kept hating myself for how I knew I would end it. You'll see what I mean when you read it. The story is still in Astral's POV. Now how about we get on with the story!?**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. If I did probably non of the characters would have made.**

 _In the last chapter we witnessed Yuma being the one corrupted by his own lies instead of Astral and Yuma then forcing Astral into Dark Zexal._

Why does my body feel so heavy? I begin to try to move only be met with stiffness and pain. After what felt like an eternity of trying to move I'm finally able to sit up and open my eyes. I look around and everything seems so different. Where am I? Shouldn't I be in the emperor's key? Why can't I remember anything?

I look above me to see a giant statue of Yuma standing above me, it appeared to be crying with it's arms raised as if reaching out to something. Seeing the statue made everything come crashing back into place. Rei actually being Vector, Yuma knowing he was a Barian and lying to me, me verbally attacking Yuma and allowing Vector to corrupt Yuma, and Yuma forcing me into Zexal.

I'm not sure where I am now but I do know on thing. I need to find Yuma and make sure everything was set right, to make it like it was before Vector came into the picture. Back when Yuma and I were partners and that's all that mattered. So even with my sore body I started making my way into the statue to find Yuma.

After what felt like hours of climbing I found a strange dark blue gem floating in the middle of the passage way. Of course I thought of just leaving it because it could have been some kind of trap but my curiosity got the best of me. I reached out and gently grabbed the blue gem which started to glow a light blue before an image floated up from it.

The image was of Yuma and **Rei** on a roof. I could here **Rei** say, " You can't tell anyone about me being a Barian, not even Astral. It could put him in more danger than he already is. " How dare he use me as a way to trick Yuma into listening to him!

I could hear **Rei** keep but his words were covered by what sounded like Yuma's voice but I couldn't see his mouth moving. I heard the voice say, _" I don't want to lie to Astral but I also don't want him to be in anymore danger. "_ I heard the voice say in a more determined tone, _" I'll do whatever it take to protect Astral no matter what! "_ Yuma then copied **Rei** when he saluted him.

After a while of processing what I saw I came to the conclusion that there orbs were some kind of storage for Yuma's memories. But why was this one lying in the middle of the path? Did Yuma what me to see this memory? And is so for what reason? I suppose the only thing I can really do is keep going.

After a while of walking I came across another blue gem in the middle of the passage. This time the image kept switching between different scenes of Yuma. It seemed to be of a normal day because he was in the usual places such as in class, in a duel, talking with friends, and lying in bed.

The only real difference was hearing what was going through Yuma's head at the time. Like the scenes there just seemed to be snippets of his thoughts but had the same theme every time. Me. " I can't believe I'm actually keeping secrets from Astral . . . This is to protect Astral. . . It's all for Astral. . . Astral would understand. . . Astral would do the same to protect me, right? "

So Yuma was trying to convince himself what he was doing was right. So he hated keeping secrets from me so much that he had to constantly convince himself that it was for the best. But he forced himself to keep the secrets from everyone to protect me. He cares about me that much? Now I definitely knew I had to find Yuma, so I continued walking.

As I kept walking I came across another gem, just how many of these things are there!? This one was a little different though with a much darker shade of blue and the tiniest spot of black near the center. As I touched the gem it glowed and the images it showed were also darker in return.

I could recognize these events as after I discovered that Yuma had Barian cards in his possession. The day that he had went from just keeping secrets to really lying to me. I could feel my anger rising again at the thought. That was until I heard what the gem said.

Just like last time the scenes skipped but the words were so very different and even included what just happened with Vector. _" I can't believe I lied to him. . . I hate myself. . . I'm a terrible friend. . . Astral's going to be so mad if he finds out. . . What have I done. . . I'm a traitor. . . I'm so sorry Astral. . . Please forgive me. . . "_ But the image stopped where I had slapped Yuma in the face. Then all I heard was, _" I knew he'd hate me. ''_

Toward the end the gem turned completely black and gave off a coldness that made me sad for some reason. I continued moving forward, determined to find Yuma. I finally came to a large black door and pushed it open and walked into the center of the room. Standing there looking out a window was Yuma. I could still see the markings that the darkness left on his skin. He turned toward me and I couldn't help but gaped at the insane grin that seemed to split his face and the dark gleam in his eyes.

Without realizing it I started taking a step back, which ended up being a bad idea as I heard the door slam close behind me.  
" Where are you going Astral? " I heard Yuma ask me in a voice that sent chills down my back. " You just got here. " Yuma started walking toward me. " Don't you know this is where you belong? " Now Yuma was right in front of me. " Right here with me. "  
" Where I can protect you and destroy anything that might harm you? Just like Vector. " I looked at Yuma in shock and took a step back.

" W-what do you mean? " I asked Yuma with a shaky voice.

Yuma's smile widen. " I mean while you were on your way here I dueled Vector and won.I would have killed him but he ran off before I had the chance. " Yuma's smile faltered before coming back full strength. " But not before I did a real number on his wing. "

Yuma suddenly grabbed onto my shoulders and I cringed at his touch. " But now you're here! I'm sure if we work together we can find him and finish him off. In fact! With our power and can destroy all the Barian emperors! All of Barian World! " Insane laughter ripped itself from Yuma's throat. " But why stop there!? We can destroy everything! All the worlds! All the people! Then it would just be me and you! Just like it should be! "

It was at that point that I realized that this was no longer Yuma. Yuma would never even think of hurting a single person, let alone destroying everything. I looked away and shut my eyes as I charged a blast of energy in my hand and launched it into Yuma's chest.

With tears streaming down my eyes I turned to look at Yuma who was looking in shock at the hole in his chest before looking at me. Then the darkness seemed to fade away and the regular Yuma, my Yuma, started to fall. I knelt to the ground and caught him in my arms. He looked up at me with his usual bright smile. He then lifted his hand to my face and said, " Than you for saving me. " Before he disappeared in a shower of light.

All that was left in his place was a black gem and as I reached for it the images started out completely in black and white where I blasted Yuma in the chest. I heard, " _Does he really hate me so much that he's willing to kill me? "_

Once I was on the ground holding him I heard, " _He's crying for me, He doesn't hate me. He did this for me. To protect me and everything I care about from myself. And yet, he's still crying because he didn't want to hurt still cares about me even after all I did. I'm so happy. So happy. Thank you Astral. For being my friend, for protecting me, and Astral, ' Thank you for saving me. ' "_

Now that the images ended the gem glowed a beautiful golden color that radiated warmth. A parting gift from Yuma. I hold the golden gem to my chest As I fully break down and sob on the ground.

 **AN: Well there it is. If you need me I'll be in a corner for the next week or so crying.**


	3. Not him

**AN: Hey everyone, Me again! ^ ^ Sorry this chapter is so late. It would have been done a lot sooner but I had way too much homework to do ( and partially the crying in the corner thing. ) This chapter is in Shark's POV. Now let's get on with the story! ^ ^**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. But I do seem to own the power to make people cry. ( Still sorry about that by the way. )**

 _In the last chapter we all went through the painful experience of Astral having to kill Yuma to save him. ( Trying really hard not to cry again. )_

Walking to school like this, looking at the back of the head of black hair sticking out, everything almost seems normal. I watch as a girl in Yuma's class with short red hair runs up to the head I was just looking at. The head fully turns toward her and I can see Yuma's face, except it's not Yuma's face, not anymore anyway. Sure the face and the hair still look like Yuma's but the gold and white eyes, blue bangs, and blank expression show someone else.  
She then says, " Hey, Astral? I totally didn't finish last night's homework assignment. Can I copy off of yours? "

I still can't get the awful feeling out of my chest since the first time I saw those eyes start to change. It was back at Sargasso, right after Dark Zexal blasted away Vector. As the other Barians rushed Vector back to Barian World to be healed we saw Dark Zexal start to chase after them. Except for some reason he stopped midstride and clutched his chest. We all watched in shock as Dark Zexal let out a scream before falling on the ground and turning back into Yuma.

We all ran over to check on him and saw him starting to slowly climb up to his hands and knees. We were all relieved that Yuma was okay. That relief was very short lived. Once we actually got to Yuma we saw that he was sobbing heavily. I heard Kotori ask in an obviously panicked voice, " Yuma, what's wrong? And where's Astral? "

Yuma just sobbed harder than before and said in a weak voice, " He's gone. He's gone and it's all my fault. " His voice sounded strange but I thought it was because he was crying.

" You mean Astral's gone? " Murmured Tetsuo in disbelief.

" It's okay. " I said putting my hand on Yuma's Shoulder. " We'll find a way to bring him back. I promise. "

Yuma knocked away my hand violently and glared up at me screaming. " It's not me that's gone! It's him! " To say that I was shocked was a n understatement. But looking at those gold and white eyes I realized why Yuma's voice sounded so strange. It wasn't Yuma's, it was Astral's.

It was hard breaking the news to Yuma's sister and grandma when we got back. After a lot of crying and some discussion they agreed to take Astral in since he was still new to this world and it was still Yuma's body. Even if Yuma was no longer in it.

Of course Astral had to go to school like Yuma did. We were all worried that everyone would notice the difference in "Yuma's" personality. But to our surprise everyone didn't notice anything. Even more surprising is everyone already called and treated him like Astral as though that was never Yuma's face. It was as if Yuma never existed.

After only a few days in Yuma's body it seemed to change to fit Astral. The red eyed slowly faded to shades of pink and orange before finally becoming white and gold and his bangs turned shades of purple before becoming blue. Astral even Somewhat changed Yuma's usual clothes for different colors. Yuma's usual shirt now a silvery grey color, his vest now blue to match his hair with a silvery hood, and the white pants now a darker gray compared to his shirt with light blue moons.

The site of it all made me sick. Like Astral was slowly erasing and replacing what was left of Yuma. Which he had no right to do since it was his fault Yuma was gone in the first place. I know I shouldn't blame Astral since no one blames him more than himself but I just can't help it. Yuma was an amazing person who always did what was right and helped people. He didn't deserve to die, not like this!

I just couldn't stand it anymore. I turned around and walked backed to my bike. I hopped on and rode for what seemed like hours before I finally stooped by the river. I got off my bike again and just sit on the grass staring at the river, thinking about everything that happened.

As I sat there I heard someone walking toward me. I turn around to see none other than Durbe of the Barians. " Shark, we need to talk. Or should I say we need to talk Nasch? "

 **AN: Well that's all for now. I got to get back to my homework. :P Don't forget to review! ^ ^**


	4. Missing

**AN: Hi everyone, me again! ^ ^ Back with the next and final chapter of Poison and wine. It would have been published sooner but I got sick last weekend and the weekend is the only real time I have for typing. Hopefully this chapter won't make everyone as sad. :3 This chapter is still in Shark's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. But if I did I would also own true happiness,**

 _In the last chapter we learned that Astral now has control over Yuma's body since his soul died and Shark isn't taking it very well.  
_  
I glared at Durbe. What was he talking about? " The hell did you just call me? "

" I called you Nasch. " Durbe said as though it was obvious. " That is your true name after all. "

" What do you mean my ' true name? ' " I asked, both curious and confused about what he was saying.

" You are really Nash of Barian World. " Durbe replied. " The leader of all the Barian emperors reborn after an attack by Vector. "

Vector. Of course it was Vector. Everything is always his fault. It's his fault Yuma went crazy and Astral had to kill him. All because he lied to Yuma and pretended to be his friend.

" Well who says I want to be the leader of the Barians? " I shouted at Durbe. " All you guys have ever done is attacked me and my friends and even got Yuma killed! "

" Because something even more terrifying is loose. " Durbe responded.

That made me stop in my tracks. " What do you mean? What could the Barians possibly fear? "

" Their god. " Durbe replied mater of factly. At my obviously confused and frustrated look Durbe continued. " Don Thousand, the god of our world, was sealed by Astral years ago deep within the Barian World's Acid sea. But now he's escaped and people are disappearing. "

My eyes widened. Someone that the Barians consider a god is now loose? " What do you mean by " disappearing? "

" It started with Vector who ran off after we returned him to Barian World. Me and Mizael looked everywhere for Vector but couldn't find him. At the time we though he was off pouting somewhere over his loss to Yuma and Astral but then Alit and Gilag also went missing. Since they were still healing in the crystals after their duel it's obvious they didn't just run off like Vector. "

So someone was taking Barian emperors? " Why should I care about that? "

" You do realize that as a Barian emperor yourself you also might become a target? " Durbe said like he was talking to a child. " Not to mention your sister Marin. "

My eyes widen in realization. He was right! With Rio still in the hospital she was an easy target. Without another word I hopped back on my bike and started to ride toward the hospital. When I got to Rio's room Durbe was already there talking with nurse and Rio was gone. " Where's my sister!? " I demanded to the nurse.

" We don't know. " She said sadly. When a fellow nurse came to check on her a few minutes ago she was just gone without a trace. "

" What about the security cameras? " I asked.

The nurse gave me a nervous look. " We tried looking at it but we saw nothing. It's like she just disappeared into thin air! "

" Let me see. " I said.

" What? " The nurse said with a confused look.

" The video. " I replied. " Let me see it. "

About twenty minutes later me, Durbe, and the nurse were all watching the security footage. It was just like the nurse said. One second Rio was there the next minute she just seemed to disappear. " Let me see the video" Durbe said.

The nurse backs up a little as Durbe starts rewinding the video until Durbe said, " Now watch the video. "

Me and the nurse gave each other confused looks as he played the video frame by frame. It looked just like it did before with Rio being all alone in her room. But right before she disappeared there was something else in the room. It was someone in a black cloak with a red trim. Whoever it was turned toward the camera and I could see they had a pair of red and blue eyes.

I turned to Durbe and said, " Is that who I think it is? "

" Yes. " Durbe replied. " That is Don Thousand, and he has claimed yet another of the Barian emperors. "

I stood up straight and said " Well then I guess there's only one thing left to do. "

Durbe gave me a confused look. " What do you mean? "

" We're going to Barian World to find my sister and destroy Don Thousand once and for all. "

 **AN: I can't help of think of the nurse's face right now as she listens to their conversation about Don Thousand and Barian World! XD Well that's all for now everyone. Don't forget to review! ^ ^ See you in the next and last chapter of Poison and wine! :3**


	5. Returned

**AN:Hey everyone, me again! ^^ Back with the last chapter of Poison and wine. This story may be ending but I found most of the notes for my other ongoing stories and should be getting back to those soon. :3 Now let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal, but I do own another finished story. ^ ^**  
 _In the last chapter we learned that Don Thousand had returned is kidnapping Barian emperors._

 **Shark's POV.**  
After thanking the nurse for her help and exiting the hospital me and Durbe went to the side where no one could see us and I had him open a portal to Barian world. Before I knew it we were already in Barian World with the red and pink looking ground and sky. As strange and new as it all as it also seemed very familiar, like I'd been there before. As I looked down at myself I could see the dark purple armor and gems showing that I was, in fact, a Barian. But that didn't matter now. What did matter was me finding Rio.

As I turned to ask Durbe where he thought we should start looking I heard someone approaching us fast. I turned to see Mizael who was running toward us rather fast but stopped when he saw me and simply stared with wide eyes.  
" Nasch? " he asked in disbelief. " So it appears you were right Durbe. But what of Marin? "

Durbe looked down ashamed. " We were too late. Don Thousand already has her. "

" I see. " Mizael said. " Well I now where Don Thousand is hiding so we should be able to save her and the others. "

" You know? " Me and Durbe both asked in shock.

" Yes. " Mizael said. " I was looking for the other's when I noticed a strange energy and followed it. I found a odd flat area surrounded by crystals. Taking a closer look I saw a large ball of the strange energy I felt earlier with Vector, Gilag, and Alit inside. "

" Mizael. Show us where this is. " Durbe ordered. Mizael gave him a light nod and walked back the way he came. About twenty minutes after we started feeling the strange energy Mizael spoke about. In less than ten minutes we were making our way through the crystals until we found the center.

Just like Mizael said Vector, Gilag, and Alit were inside. Along with one more, Rio. And standing right outside was the same figure in the security video at the hospital. Don Thousand. Seeing him standing right there I saw that he was a lot shorter than I thought he'd be. Guess that's what happens when you're sealed away for so long.  
I turned to Durbe and Mizael whispering, " Durbe you and me will fight Don Thousand while Mizael frees the others. "

Both of them nodded and we put are plan in action. I charged at Don Thousand who seemed to hear me and turned toward me last second and I slammed my fist into his face hard and sent him flying. Durbe tried to hit him from behind but he turned and knocked into Durbe's side so that Durbe fell hard to the ground instead.

I aimed a punch at Don Thousand while he was turned toward Durbe but he held up his arm to easily block my attacks. I then started blindly punching and kicking at him as he easily blocked my attacks. He eventually kicked my legs out from under me and I fell to the ground.

Don Thousand then started to look around, probably searching for were Durbe landed, when he noticed Mizael trying to force open the ball of energy with one of the crystals. Don Thousand screamed " Don't touch that! " and looked like he was about to run toward Mizael but I grabbed the edge of his cloak and wouldn't let go.

Don Thousand looked like he was about ready to pull away from me but I stopped him with a single word, or should I say name. " Yuma? " Don Thousand's body went stiff as he turned toward me. Just as I thought, it was Yuma's face but one of his eyes was now blue instead of its usual red and he red markings on his cheeks.

I knew it was Yuma when I heard him scream and heard his voice. It was a little lower and seemed to echo with power but there was no denying the sound of Yuma's voice underneath it all. I looked him straight in the eyes and asked, " Why? "

He gave me a sad look and after a long pause said, " Shark, you don't understand. " He started walking toward me as I started to stand up and we came within a foot of each other. He was definitely taller than being almost a head taller. " Shark, I- "

Suddenly Yuma eyes went wide and he froze stiff as a board except for a slight twitch in his hand. Then I heard someone shout, " You won't take him from me again! " Yuma slumped on to me and I could see Durbe standing behind him with a now bloody jagged crystal in his hands.

No! No please not again! My mind kept screaming as I gently laid Yuma on the ground. " Hold on Yuma! Everything's going to be okay! " Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Durbe drop the crystal and Mizael stare in shock, but that didn't matter now. What did matter was trying to save Yuma.

While I was trying to figure out what to do Yuma weekly said, " Shark . . . come closer. " I put my face a little closer to Yuma's. " Please. . . closer. " I lowered and turned my head so my ear was right next to his face. " Shark. . . " He said weekly. " NEVER PUNCH ME AGAIN! "

" Ah! " I screamed as I jumped back from surprise at Yuma's sudden outburst. When I looked back to Yuma I could see he was already standing like nothing ever happened. " B-but I thought- "

Yuma gave his usual warm laugh with a hint of mischief in it. " Come on Shark, did you really think a little stab wound would kill a god? " He removed his cloak showing a huge hole in the back from the crystal. " I really liked this cloak too. "

With his cloak off I could now see some red markings on his chest and legs similar to the ones on his cheeks. He also had long golden hair and red bangs with black and red armor his arms, lower legs, and making what almost looks like a skirt around his waist.

" Yuma. " he turned toward me. " What's going on? "

Yuma gave a deep sigh. " Yeah you probably should be allowed to now what's going on. " He then started walking away. After he got a couple of feet away he turned back toward me. " You coming or what Shark? " I Hurried after him. I saw Durbe and Mizael start coming but Yuma turned and said. " Not you two. You stay and take care of the others. " They didn't seem happy about it but stayed.

After what felt like forever we finally stopped we came to what looked like an ocean and sat in front of it. " Where are we? "

" The Barian Sea. " Yuma said with sad look on his face. " The place where my body was sealed for, it's been so long I can't even remember. "

I gave him a confused look. " What do you mean? You haven't been dead that long and Astral was in your body since then. "

Yuma gave one of his usual warm smiles. " I know. Who do you think put him in control and edited everyone's memories so there wouldn't be any questions? "

My eyes widened. " You mean you did that!? Since when have you been able to edit memories!?"

The smile fell off his face. " Since I was first born in Astral world. "

" Wait! " I shouted. " So you not only expect me to believe that you're the god of Barian World but you were born in Astral? "

Yuma looked at me with a very angry expression. " Are you calling me a liar? The only reason any people are here is because of me and Eliphys! "

" Who? " I asked in fear and confusion.

Yuma pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. " Eliphys is the so called ' Will of Astral World. ' Back when I was just Don Thousand Eliphys banished all chaos beings, myself included, to Barian World. "

" Why would he do something like that? " I asked.

Yuma pulled his knees close to his chest " Because beings of chaos are thought of as nothing more than monster or freak mutations. One day Eliphys thought it was too dangerous keeping us around and banished us.

" That sounds awful. " I said sadly. " Being kicked out of your world just because you're different. "

" Yeah. " Yuma said sadly. " But even though they were thought of as monsters the people that were banished were able to see their families there crying and say good bye to them. That is, everyone but me. "

Everyone but him? " So you're family didn't show up? "

He shook his head. " No, they wee there. "

" But you said- "

" They weren't there to say good bye " He said sadly. " They were there to say good riddance. "

I was stunned. So his family didn't want him? Not knowing what else to say I simply said, " I'm sorry. "

Yuma gave me a warm little smile. " You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault. I was just so much stronger than everyone else. That combined with me being a chaos being made people hate and fear me. Including my own family. "

I turned to Yuma. " Well it's not your fault either! "

Another sad smile. " True, but everything that happened after that is. "

I gave him a confused look. " What do you mean? "

" Well, while I was being banished all the pain I felt turned into anger and hate and I swore that day to destroy all off Astral World. Except Eliphys found out and sent someone to seal me away in the bottom of the Barian Sea. The waters of the Barian Sea are pretty much like acid and with my sealed power and the effects of the water there was no way I could escape. At east my body anyway. "

Again I was confused. " What do you mean? "

Yuma gave me an annoyed look. " Hold on, I'm getting there! " I raised my hands in surrender and Yuma rolled his eyes before continuing. " After I was sealed I released my soul which entered the Human World and I was reborn as a human. Except when I was reborn I didn't remember who I was and after living a painful human life of being abandoned and eventually dying alone my soul returned to my old body. "

All alone? " That must have been awful. " I said.

Yuma nodded his head and said, " Yeah. The worst part was it kept happening over and over. But every time I came back to my body the seal weekend slightly and I was able to manipulate things in the human world. I did some bad things after that. "

I gave him a worried look " What do you mean? "

Yuma looked down so he wouldn't see my face, " I was responsible for the death of all the Barian emperors when they were human and I even made Vector go insane. "

I Looked at Yuma in shock. " Why? "

He still didn't look at me. " Because I envied you. All the hard times and yet you still had people to care about you and believed in peace, things I lost long ago. "

After that I returned to my human lives and yet again forgot who I was until finally I was reborn as Yuma. Except this rime was different. I was able to have a family and friends who cared about me. After a while though Astral World noticed the seal was weakening and sent Astral to return my soul and seal me away permanently. Unfortunately for him he tried to come at the exact time a large part of the seal cracked and it scattered his memories. Then once the stuff with Vector happened and when I felt that everyone hated me I gave into my old insanity so I wouldn't have to feel the pain. "

" But then something else happened. When Astral killed m to save me he cried. He cried for me, no one has ever done that for me in all my lives. This time when I returned to my body I found I didn't want revenge anymore and would have been content to just stay in the ocean with my memories. But something else happened as I was returning to my body. "

Something else happened? " What happened? " I asked.

" Vector. " He said. Of course it was Vector. " The insanity I caused had him walk into the Barian Sea to try and get power from me. Him tampering with the seal at the same time I was returning completely broke the seal and freed me. The first thing I did was get Vector out of the sea but he was in pretty bad shape so I created the sphere to heal him. The new form was something I created to remember being Yuma and the happiness it gave me along with reminding me of where I come from. Then I remembered that Gilag and Alit were also hurt I put them in as well and since I knew Durbe was going to get you eventually I got Marina as well. "

So he was trying to heal everyone. " But why didn't you tell anyone? "

He gave m the biggest really look I've ever seen. " You saw how Durbe and Mizael reacted to me, they would have just tried kill me on the spot. That's also why I told them to stay. " I gave him a confused look and he gave me a mischievous. " I knew they'd follow us to keep an eye on me but try to hide so I don't see them so I could talk without them interrupting. Isn't that right boys!? " I turned to see Durbe and Mizael walk out from behind a large crystal.

Yuma then started to gt up and walk away. " Where are you going. "

Yuma turned around with a large warm smile and said, " Well first I'm getting the others, and then we're going home. "

 **Astral's POV**  
I sat reading a book at the lunch table with Yuma's friend's, the only people other than me who remember that Yuma ever existed when I feel something that I haven't felt in a long time. What feels like the presence of another soul that seems so call out to mine as if they always belong together. I suddenly get up and run toward where I know the feeling is coming from, ignoring the alarm of Yuma's friends.

I finally turn a corner and there he is, Yuma. He looks different now but I now with my very being who he is. He comes closer to me so that he's standing right in front of me " Hi Astral. " He said with a warm smile on his face.

I fall down on mt knees and start crying and saying his name over and over again, ignoring the other seven watching. He kneels down and holds me close to him and slowly rocks back and forth saying, " There, there Astral. Everything is going to be okay now. I promise I will never lave you ever again. " Hearing those words come from him I know that it's true.

 **AN: Well that was a lot longer than I'd thought it would be. Well this is the end. Don't forget to review! ^ ^**


End file.
